O milagre de Natal
by Cassie Longbottom
Summary: Este é o presente que eu dei para Paty Black no amigo oculto de Natal do Lumus Maximum/Doce Vampiro...


**Esta fic foi humildemente ambientada na fic **_**Desencontros da Priscila Loredo**_

**O milagre de Natal**

Bourghill, dezembro de 1944.

O feriado do Natal estava próximo. Fios de luzes alegres e coloridos cruzavam a rua principal, guirlandas verdes e festões enfeitavam cada poste de telefone pelo caminho. No centro da cidade, todas as árvores de Nogueiras pequenas que cresciam fora, ao lado da praça, a intervalos e ao longo da calçada estavam também enfeitadas com luzes.

Lá fora pessoas agasalhadas com casacos. Eles se apressam ao longo das ruas. Mesmo com as ameaças constantes de bombardeios, as bolsas contêm alguns poucos presentes embrulhados para serem colocados embaixo das árvores de Natal. E acima, rumo ao Leste na Rua Principal, o Clube de Golfe, onde eram realizados todos os bailes quando soldados e pilotos da RAF estavam na cidade, já estava com suas árvores de Natal aberta à visitação anual. Um conjunto de quatro árvores já estava folheando seus chãos cobertos de serragem.

Patrícia Olanda contemplou ao seu arredor do mesmo jeito que uma criança olharia por uma janela de loja de brinquedos, que não poderia comprar. A mão dela foi até a face perfeita e suas mãos tremeram. Será que já fazia tanto tempo assim que ela se colocou aqui mesmo na frente, nesta mesma esquina da rua da Farmácia, apoiada por Sirius Black?Tinha sido um movimento instintivo; aos vinte um anos , ele a tinha amedrontado.

Sirius era assim muito másculo, um homem maduro com um temperamento frio e uma vontade férrea. Ele fixara os olhos em Patrícia que o achou medonho em vez de atraente, apesar do fato de ser a única mulher na corporação a não ter se curvado a ele, pelo menos não de início.

Patrícia recordou do cabelo muito preto dele e olhos muitos azuis, quase metálicos e empalideceu. Ela tinha se perguntado se no princípio não tinha sido a beleza dela que o atraiu, porque ele era tão misterioso. Patrícia tinha os cabelos tão loiros quase platinados, e estavam presos num coque por causa do trabalho como enfermeira da Cruz Vermelha, quando soltos caiam em cascatas em abundantes ondas naturais. A aparência dela era delicada e delgada, e ela tinha olhos cinza grandes, só um tom mais escuro do que o de Sirius. Ele era muito bonito dentre todos os oficiais que já havia visto desde o dia em que se alistara na Cruz Vermelha mesmo contra a vontade de seus pais. Pelo menos, era isso que as pessoas falavam.

Tinha sido alvo de uma brincadeira local que Black não tinha nenhum coração, porque ele parecia imune às mulheres. Ele preservava a si mesmo e não havia nenhuma fofoca sobre ele com outras mulheres. Porém isso mudou quando Patrícia compareceu a um baile no clube local e começou a rodopiar ao redor do salão nos braços de Sirius Black.

Nunca uma atração o tinha atingido, e ele garantiu suas óbvias intenções no princípio. Ele a achou atraente. Ele ficou atraído por ela. Ele a quis. Somente gostou dela.

Jamais foi mencionado algum casamento, compromisso ou até mesmo algum furtivo arranjo. Sirius falava freqüentemente que ele não era do tipo para casar. Ele não queria amarras. Ele deixou isso muito claro, porque nunca havia mencionado qualquer intenção de levá-la para conhecer a prima dele, Tonks. Ele a manteve longe das Fazendas da Família Lupim, que era a família mais próxima a ele, depois dos Potters.

Mas apesar da aversão dele para relações, ele não pôde evitar aparecer para ver Patrícia. Ele a desejou e a cada novo beijo Patrícia se sentia fraca e mais faminta por ele.

Então num dia de primavera em que estava de licença retornando de um ataque aéreo a alguma base alemã, ele a beijou rudemente, a apanhou em seus braços e a levou direto para o quarto dela em um momento que as moças com quem ela dividia um pequeno apartamento haviam saído para assistirem a uma fita de cinema.

Apesar do efeito embriagante dos beijos habilidosos e do tremor lancinante que as mãos dele despertavam, Patrícia retornou ao bom senso apenas momentos antes e o repeliu. Confuso, ele tinha abaixado o olhar para ela com olhos atordoados, só compreendendo retardamente que ela estava tentando escapar, não mais tão envolvida.

Ela se lembrava, ruborizando-se até mesmo agora, de como ele tinha se separado e se colocado de pé, enquanto respirava asperamente, com olhos que brilhavam de desejo frustrado. Ele a tinha tratado, a repreendendo fervorosamente, falando sobre meninas que o aborreciam. Que ela tinha se oferecido a um solteiro convicto, que não a escolheria sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, especialmente desde que ela tinha lhe falado que ela não era desse tipo de garota apesar de estar tão longe de casa.

Que ele não realizaria o sacrifício, ele tinha dito friamente a ela. Ela somente estava se guardando para o matrimônio, e não havia nenhuma esperança naquele sentido. Ele desejava apenas dormir com ela, e ela certamente também parecia desejar o mesmo. Mas ele não a queria para sempre.

Patrícia tinha estado apaixonada por ele, e a rejeição brutal tinha quebrado algo frágil dentro dela. Porém o orgulho não permitiu deixá-lo ver seu sofrimento.

E um insulto tinha conduzido a outro fazendo com que ele fizesse uma tempestade porta afora. A desculpa que ele usara para a separação fora que ela era louca se achava que o subornaria com sua virgindade. Mais não havia semelhante coisa, até mesmo para a jovem de vinte e um anos.

A rejeição dele tinha fechado as portas entre eles. Patrícia não pôde agüentar o pensamento de ficar em Bourghill e ver todo mundo saber, que Sirius a tinha deixado, porque ela não tinha dormido com ele.

Todo o mundo saberia de alguma maneira. Eles sempre sabiam das coisas mais secretas mesmo ali naquela cidadezinha no meio daquela guerra sem sentido.

O que a levou na mesma semana a aceitar embarcar para França num grupo que atenderia os soldados e a população arrasada pelos males da guerra. Certamente Patrícia tinha competência e sangue frio pra isto. Ela podia ser jovem, mas tinha talento e fibra, e uma vontade de vencer e se aperfeiçoar cada vez mais. Mesmo sabendo que quando regressasse para o Brasil sua mãe trataria de fazê-la mudar de idéia. Que uma moça de família deveria se preocupar com os preparativos para se tornar uma boa dona de casa e uma excelente esposa e não almejar uma ascensão no mundo do trabalho. Trabalho era para os homens.

Depois daquela noite sórdida, Patrícia machucada com suas perdas, preparou a mala e seguiu para o porto juntamente com Sally, Sônia e Morgana que haviam saído mais cedo.

Ela tinha estado aqui nessa mesma posição, nesta mesma esquina, esperando pelo ônibus para apanhá-la na frente desta mesma farmácia, quando Sirius a tinha encontrado.

Sua saída brusca o tinha levado ali e tudo que ele tinha ido dizer a recusa envergonhada dela em olhar para ele, combinado com os passos recuados dela, o deteve. Ela ainda estava sofrendo pelas palavras inflamadas dele, como também pelo seu próprio comportamento desinibido. Ela estava envergonhada por ter permitido tal liberdade com o seu corpo, agora ela sabia, havia apenas desejo da parte dele.

Ele não tinha mencionado uma única palavra antes do ônibus parar para ela. Ele não tinha mencionado uma única palavra quando ela apressadamente entregou a sua passagem ao motorista, pegou o ônibus e partiu sem mesmo olhar na direção dele novamente. Ele tinha permanecido lá enquanto caía lentamente a chuva, sem nenhuma proteção, com as mãos afundadas no fundo dos bolsos da calça de brim, e aguardou que o ônibus arrastasse ao longo do meio-fio. Assim era como Patrícia se lembrava dele depois de dois anos, uma figura que ia desaparecendo ao longe.

Ela o tinha amado desesperadamente. Mas seu amor-próprio, não permitia se conformar com um romance furtivo, com a sociedade de Bourghill se metendo em sua vida. Ela queria uma casa, marido e filhos.

E Black só desejava ter dormido com ela.

Ela tinha partido ofegante e com o coração machucado, todo o caminho para Cidade de Londres, fazendo as amigas que ficaram jurarem segredo absoluto sobre os movimentos dela.

Havia chegado uma carta da Priscila, algumas semanas depois da chegada dela em Paris. Nela, Priscila lhe falava que só tinha visto uma vez Sirius desde a sua partida e que agora ele perseguia ardorosamente uma mulher viúva rica e sofisticada, porém uma pessoa chata. Se Patrícia tivesse qualquer remorso pela decisão em deixar a cidade, esse foi o fim dele. Sirius tinha deixado claros os sentimentos dele, já que já estava saindo com outra mulher.

Patrícia desejou saber se Priscila não tinha falado algo desagradável a Sirius Black sobre a súbita partida dela para a França, quando tinha estado como ele. Ela era uma feroz protetora quando se tratava de uma de suas amigas, especialmente depois de ter visto muitas delas terem seus corações machucados por tipos como ele. E a opinião dela sobre homens sedutores era evidente a todos da base onde atuava.

E o pior é que os pais de Patrícia acreditavam em um tipo antiquado de namoro, do tipo que terminava em casamento. Somente poucas pessoas convencionais se importavam, eles contaram para Patrícia inúmeras vezes antes que ela embarcasse para a Inglaterra. Para seus pais tais pessoas eram os alicerces da sociedade. Se todos eles sucumbissem, o caos reinaria, Um homem que ama uma mulher iria querer dar seu nome aos filhos dela.

E Sirius, ela lembrou, tinha deixado claro para a cidade inteira, que ele não queria nenhum compromisso com casamento ou uma família. Patrícia teria seu coração quebrado se ela tivesse cedido ante as exigências egoístas dele.

E o padrinho dela estava morto agora. Patrícia tinha retornado para Bourghill, para dispor da casa e de algumas propriedades que ele tinha na Inglaterra e decidir o próprio futuro. Os olhos dela fecharam e ela tremeu inconscientemente às recordações.

— Patrícia?

Ela se virou ao som hesitante do seu nome. Olhou o rosto e levou um pequeno tempo mais logo reconheceu.

— Cassie? — ela disse. — Cassandra!

— Sim. — a jovem lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Não sabia que havia retornado a Bourghill também.

— Faz dois meses, mas devo embarcar de novo para a Polônia. E você como vai? Como está a enfermeira mais competente de nossa equipe? - Cassie a abraçou entusiasmada por vê-la de volta a base inglesa, isto significava que as feridas de Paty já haviam cicatrizado. Assim esperava.

O olhar dela baixou. — Bourghill não mudou nada.

— A Inglaterra nunca muda, — Cassie riu. — Eu acho isto confortável. — O sorriso lhe saltava os olhos. — Todos nós ouvimos falar de seu padrinho. Eu sinto muito. Deve ter sido um golpe muito duro.

— Ele tinha estado internado num Hospital perto de nossa casa no Brasil durante algum tempo, mas ele sempre disse que queria ser enterrado aqui em sua terra natal. Foi por isso que eu o trouxe para casa. Mas apreciei que todas as pessoas vieram para o funeral. Foi amável.

— Eu suponho que você notou uma face perdida na multidão? — Cassie perguntou cuidadosamente, porque ela sabia como o capitão Sirius Black tinha sido persistente na sua perseguição a Paty.

— Sim. — Ela torceu nervosamente nas mãos sua bolsa. Os outros ainda estão fazendo piadas sobre ele?

— Mais que nunca. Nunca houve alguma insinuação mais leve de fofocas sobre qualquer mulher e o capitão. Eu acredito que ele e Lupim estão determinados a morrerem sozinhos. Especialmente Sirius. Ele está se transformando em um monge. Agora fica o tempo todo no Rancho dos Lupim. Ele nunca é visto.

— Por quê?

Cassie parecia evasiva. — Ele não se mistura e ninguém sabe muito sobre a vida dele. Estranho não é? Especialmente em uma cidade deste tamanho, onde nós sabemos um do outro principalmente sobre negócios, mas porque ele nunca é mencionado? Não sei dizer. Ele fica longe da vista de todos e nenhum dos outros rapazes fala sobre ele, pelo menos não conosco. Ele se tornou o mistério da localidade.

— Bem, não olhe pra mim como se eu fosse à resposta. Ele não conseguiu ter intimidade suficiente comigo, — ela mencionou atormentada com o que sobrou da sua amargura.

— Isso é o que você pensa. Ele se tornou uma espécie de terrorista pelas semanas seguintes em que você deixou a cidade. Ninguém chegava perto dele.

— Ele só me desejou, — Patrícia disse cansada.

Os olhos de Cassie se estreitaram. — E você estava apavorada com ele, — ela recordou. — O Sr. Longbottom conversava comigo às vezes sobre isso. Você era tão inocente e Sirius era mais experiente. Como ele disse mesmo, ah sim, que era a justiça poética que, homens libertinos fossem presa fácil para jovens inocentes.

— Eu me lembro do Sargento Longbottom. Tem notícias dele?

— Às vezes — Cassie deu de ombros. — Não, sei onde ele está agora. Talvez na Itália — Ela aquietou-se. — Eu estou penalizada pelas coisas não terem dado certo para você e o capitão. Se você não tivesse partido tão repentinamente, acho que ele poderia ter percebido que não poderia viver sem você.

— Deus me livre, — ela riu, os olhos dela ficaram impacientes e nervosos. — Ele não era um homem para casar e falava isso freqüentemente. E eu fui criada… bem, você sabe como os pais pensam. Eles têm um determinado ponto de vista convencional sobre a vida.

— Eu sei — Cassie falou exasperadamente.

— Eu não tive momentos ruins com isto, — ela mentiu grata por sua amiga não poder ler seus pensamentos e sorriu. — Eu gostei de Paris.

— Você tem alguém lá?

— Você quer dizer um namorado, ou como se fala isto, um amante? — ela murmurou, — Não. EU… Não tenho muito a ver com homens.

Havia um olhar estranhamente assombrado sobre ela, que Cassandra dispersou depressa com uma oferta de chá e um sanduíche no café local.

— Sim, obrigada, eu não estou com fome, mas eu adoraria tomar um chocolate quente.

— Grande! — Cassie disse. — Eu tenho uma hora para descansar antes de retornar a papelada do serviço burocrático. Até lá desfrutaremos da companhia uma da outra.

O café se encontrava quase vazio. Era um dia calmo, e com exceção de um peão com olhar enfadado que se sentava só em uma mesa no canto, o local estava deserto.

Diana, a dona anotou os pedidos delas com um sorriso.

— Local agradável para se ter uma companhia agradável, — disse ela, enquanto olhando para o vaqueiro no canto. — Ele trouxe uma pequena nuvem negra com ele, e está crescendo. — Ela inclinou mais perto. — Ele é um dos empregados dos Lupins, — ela sussurrou. — Ou, ele era até esta manhã. Parece que Sirius o despediu.

— O despediu? Deu um rápido olhar ao homem. — Cassie fez uma careta. — Mas ele é George Finnigam, — ela protestou. — Ele é o capataz dos Lupins. Esta com eles desde que eles vieram morar aqui.

— Ele fez uma observação que Sirius não gostou. Ele teve um contratempo com suas calças, devido sua dificuldade e foi sumariamente despedido. — Diana encolheu os ombros. — Os Blacks são temperamentais, mas até agora eu sempre pensei que Sirius fosse justo. Que tipo de chefe despediria um homem três semanas antes do Natal?

— Lúcios Malfoy? Cassie aventurou secamente.

— George disse que ele cortou os salários de outro vaqueiro só porque deixou um portão aberto. — Ela sacudia sua cabeça. — Engraçado, nós nunca ouvimos falar quase nada de Sirius durante dois anos, e de repente ele surgi atacando como um louco queimando em chamas.

— Assim eu soube, — Cassie disse.

Diana esfregou as mãos dela em um pano de copa. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu para provocá-lo depois desse silêncio. Os rapazes estão mais visíveis ultimamente, menos Black. Até pensei que ele havia se mudado durante algum tempo. Ninguém falava dele. — Ela olhou para a Patrícia com olhos curiosos. — Você é Patrícia Olanda, não é? — ela perguntou então, enquanto sorria. — Eu acho que a reconheci. Sinto sobre seu padrinho.

— Obrigada, — Patrícia disse automaticamente.

— Eu atenderei o seu pedido.

E Diana foi para trás do balcão e contemplou confusa Cassie ficando embaraçada.

— Tendo um dia ruim, ? Cassandra perguntou.

— Ele tomou um gole de café preto. — Não poderia ser pior, senhorita Wisney, — ele respondeu em um tom profundamente agradável. — Eu não suponho que os Longbottoms estão contratando um novo capataz?

— Eles o contratariam num minuto, e você sabe disto, — Cassie lhe falou. Ela sorriu. — Por que você não vai lá no Rancho e. . .

— Oh, o diabo! — George murmurou seus olhos pretos flamejando. Ele ficou em pé enquanto estremecia, quando uma figura alta e magra passou pela porta aberta.

Patrícia prendeu sua respiração. O homem alto era familiar a ela, igualmente depois de tantos meses de separação. Vestido em calças de brim apertadas, com botas e uma camisa de cambraia, ele parecia formidável, até mesmo com a bengala que ele estava usando para apoiar-se.

Ele não olhou para a mesa onde Patrícia estava sentada, que estava no lado contrario da mesa de George.

— Você me despediu, — Finnigam rosnou para ele. — O que você quer? Dar outro soco em mim? Está em tempo, você conseguirá se apoiado com uma pá, perna manca ou não!

Sirius Black encarou um pouco o homem, os olhos pálidos dele como cromo que brilha na luz do sol.

— Esses puros-sangues Angus que nós compramos estão sendo entregues esta manhã. — ele disse. — Você é o único que sabe domar essa raça.

— E você precisa de mim, — George concordou com um sorriso frio. — Por quanto tempo?

— Duas semanas, foi à resposta curta. — Trabalhará muito por causa da sua indenização de demissão. Se sua mente ainda deixar.

— Deixe-me, inferno! — George levantou-se, surpreso. — Você me despediu!

— Não! — o homem mais velho respondeu rápido. — Eu disse para você prestar mais atenção a seu próprio maldito trabalho ou poderia cair fora.

Finnigam virou a cabeça e encarou o outro homem durante um minuto. — Se eu voltar, você manterá de agora em diante seus punhos juntos a você, — ele disse brevemente.

O outro homem não piscou. — Você sabe por que você levou o golpe.

Finnigam olhou cautelosamente para ele e um rubor atingiu ao longo das maçãs altas do rosto dele. — Eu nunca quis dizer aquilo daquele modo, você me levou a isto, — ele replicou.

— Você pensará duas vezes antes de supor, fazer tal observação novamente sobre mim então, não vai?

George fez um movimento que o empregador dele compreendeu como consentimento.

— E sua gratificação de Natal agora é estória! — ele acrescentou.

Finnigam concordou com um suspiro irritado, quase falando, mas reprimiu seus lábios finalmente em uma submissão furiosa.

— Vá para casa! — O homem mais velho disse abruptamente.

George puxou seu chapéu a cima dos olhos, deixou uma libra em cima da mesa junto com a xícara de café e com passos longos saiu apenas com uma inclinação do chapéu para as mulheres presentes, murmurando um resmungo enquanto saía.

A porta fechou com um estalo. Sirius Black não se moveu. Ele ainda aguardou um momento, como se fortalecendo.

Então ele se virou, e seus olhos pálidos fitaram diretamente em Patrícia. Mas a raiva neles desapareceu com o choque em reconhecê-la e ela pestanejou.

— Quando voltou? — ele perguntou brevemente.

― Há uma semana. ― a voz dela saiu trêmula.

Ele ergueu seu queixo. A tensão no café era tão grande que Cassie se sentiu incomodada à mesa.

— Você não é mais uma enfermeira? — ele perguntou.

— Claro que eu sou.

Ele se apoiou pesadamente na bengala. — Sinto sobre seu padrinho, — ele disse bruscamente.

A face dele parecia atormentada quando ele a encarou. Até mesmo através da sala, a fúria no seu olhar era tangível a Patrícia. A suas mãos apertaram com força a xícara de chocolate quente, e os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos com a pressão.

Ele olhou para Cassie. — Como estão as coisas no Serviço Social?

— Devagar como sempre. Você sabe, não podemos fazer muita coisa quando estamos presos a burocracia e dependemos da boa vontade de quem está no poder. Ela respondeu agradavelmente. — Eu soube que os Longbottoms ainda estão se virando nos negócio apesar da recessão.

— Foi o que ouvi falar. Selecionamos muitas cabeças quanto possíveis e estamos nos arriscando em novas áreas de gados mestiços. Nada mais de puro-sangue agora. Esperamos ser pioneiros numa nova raça.

— Bom para vocês. — Cassie respondeu.

Os olhos dele voltaram para Patrícia. Eles demoraram na face pálida dela, em sua falta de vitalidade. — Quanto tempo você vai ficar? — ele perguntou.

A pergunta tinha expressado de tal modo que parecia como um desafio. Os ombros dela se elevaram e caíram. — Eu suponho que, até que eu resolva todos os problemas pendentes. Eles me deram duas semanas de licença, depois devo retornar a Londres.

— Patrícia e a sua habilidade com números? Pretende deixar pra lá e ficar a vida toda cuidando de doentes e mutilados? — ele perguntou brevemente.

O olhar dela ficou confuso. Ela não tinha percebido que ele estava atento para sua aptidão com números.

— É um desperdício, — ele persistiu. — Você era tão natural com contabilidade e negócios.

Ela também pensava freqüentemente nisso, mas não tinha procurado outros interesses naquele campo. Especialmente depois dela ter descoberto sua paixão pela Enfermagem.

Ele lhe deu um calculado olhar fixo. — Clara abriu uma boutique na cidade. Ela desenha roupas para mulheres e os tem confeccionado em uma fábrica têxtil local. E está se saindo muito bem.

— Sim, — Cassie acrescentou. — Na realidade, ela está criando muitos desenhos agora para as esposas da alta sociedade londrina.

— Eu ouvi falar disto, até mesmo em Paris. Tudo indica que ela vai se tornar uma grande estilista — Patrícia admitiu.

— A única coisa que Clara não tem é alguém para ajudá-la na comercialização e na contabilidade. — Ele meneou sua cabeça. — Ainda me pergunto como ela ainda não foi a falência. - Cassie começou a falar, mas o olhar na face de Sirius a silenciou e ela apenas se limitou a sorrir para Patrícia.

— Peça baixa quando retornar a Londres. — Sirius insistiu calmamente. — Essa guerra não tem previsão de que vai acabar tão cedo. E não me agrada nem um pouco que uma moça como você esteja correndo perigo em acampamentos improvisados no meio de um campo de batalha. Aqui você estará em segurança e não correndo o risco que uma bomba caia em cima da sua cabeça. A menos que, — ele acrescentou lentamente, exista alguma razão para você querer ficar lá.

— Os olhos dele estavam flamejando. Patrícia contemplou o chocolate quente dela esfriando. — Eu não tenho ninguém na França. — Ela cruzou suas pernas. — E eu também não tenho ninguém aqui agora.

— Mas você tem, — Cassie protestou. — A todos nós seus amigos.

— Claro que, ela pode sentir falta das luzes luminosas e da excitação parisiense, — Sirius falou com paciência.

Ela olhou curiosamente para ele. Ele estava tentando feri-la.

— Por quê?

— Bourghill — é agora muito pequena para você, menina da cidade? — ele persistiu com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Não, não é nada disso — ela falou e clareou sua garganta.

— Volte para cá, — persuadiu ele.

Ela não respondeu.

— Ainda com medo de mim? — Sirius perguntou com um riso rude quando ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. — Foi por isso que você partiu. É por isso que você não quer voltar?

Ela ruborizou-se furiosamente, o primeiro sinal de cor que tinha mostrado na face dela, desde que esta conversa estranha começou.

— Eu não estou. . . com medo de você! — ela hesitou.

Mas ela estava, e ele reconheceu isto. O brilho dos olhos prateados dele somado aquele sorriso familiar e zombeteiro voltou aos lábios dele. — Prove então.

— Talvez Clara não queira uma contadora.

— Ela quer, — ele devolveu.

Ela hesitou. — Ela pode não gostar de mim.

— Ela gosta de você.

Ela emitiu um suspiro exasperado. — Eu não posso tomar uma decisão tão importante em alguns segundos, — ela lhe falou. — Eu tenho que pensar nisto.

— Leve o tempo que precisar, — ele respondeu. — Ninguém a está apressando.

— Seria adorável se você voltasse. — Cassie disse com um sorriso. — Não importa quantos amigos nós temos, nós sempre poderemos ter mais um.

— Exatamente, — Sirius falou, estreitando os olhos — Claro que você não precisa me considerar em sua decisão. Eu não estou tentando persuadi-la para que você volte por minha causa. Mas eu estou seguro que existem bons partidos na cidade que se encantariam em sair e dar uma volta, se você precisasse de algum incentivo.

A face dele enrijeceu e ele não pode disfarçar que um brilho de emoção induziu ao longo disto.

Cassie olhou curiosamente para ele, mas não disse uma palavra, nem mesmo quando ela olhou a mão dele na bengala prateada e viu os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos com a pressão.

Ele naturalmente a manuseou acima.

— Bem?

— Eu gostaria, — Patrícia disse mansamente.

Ela não olhou para ele.

Estranho como a declaração dele tinha doído, afinal de contas, depois de todos esses meses. Ela olhou para o passado com desespero todos os dias, desejando saber como a vida dela seria se ela não tivesse resistido a ele na noite que ele tinha tentado levá-la para cama.

Ela não tinha desejado um romance, mas ele era um homem honrado, à sua moda. Talvez ele a tivesse seguido com uma proposta, apesar da aversão óbvia dele em se casar. Ou talvez ele não tivesse. Poderia ter havido uma criança…

Ela fez careta e ergueu a xícara de chocolate aos lábios. Estava morno e vagamente desagradável.

— Vá ver Clara. Por que não ir? — ele acrescentou. — Você não tem nada a perder, e muito a ganhar. Ela é um doce de pessoa. Vocês vão se dar muito bem juntas.

— Será? — Ela não ousou admirar-se sobre isso, ou expressar sua curiosidade. — Eu poderei fazer isso, — ela respondeu.

O bater da bengala dele pareceu surpreendentemente alto no piso quando ele voltou para a porta.

— E o Sargento Longbottom quando vai criar coragem e fazer o que tem de ser feito? O que ele está esperando? Um adversário que ameace o seu terreno? — Sirius jogou as palavras sobre Cassandra que o olhou ruborizada diante de tanta audácia. Depois com um aceno de cabeça saiu deixando as duas sozinhas.

Só então Patrícia olhou para cima, e observou o corpo alto e musculoso dele enquanto ele caminhava cuidadosamente na direção da caminhonete preta do Rancho, que ele usava para negociar o rebanho.

— O que aconteceu a ele? — Patrícia perguntou.

Cassie tomou um gole de seu próprio chocolate quente antes de responder.

— Aconteceu uma semana depois que você deixou a cidade. Ele saiu em missão com outros homens para uma cidade ao norte da Escócia. Houve uma nevada intensa de fim de Primavera, e o avião dele foi atingido. Por sorte ele conseguiu fazer um pouso forçado e o avião não explodiu, mas ficou preso entre as ferragens.

— E? — Patrícia insistiu

— Ele passou lá toda a noite e parte do dia, até ser achado por soldados aliados que o procuravam. Segundos antes, ele estava inconsciente. O impacto quebrou a perna dele em dois lugares, e ele teve ulceração por causa do gelo. Ele quase morreu.

Patrícia prendeu a respiração.

— Meu Deus!

— Eles quiseram amputar sua perna, mas… — ela encolheu os ombros. — Ele recusou dar autorização para amputá-la, assim eles fizeram o melhor que puderam. A perna é utilizável somente há pouco tempo, mas nunca mais será a mesma. Eles disseram depois que era um milagre que ele não perdeu nenhum dedo do pé.

— Pobre Sirius.

— Oh, não cometa esse erro — Cassie falou — Ninguém tem permissão de ter pena de Sirius Black.

— Ele nunca me pareceu ser o tipo de homem que perde o controle de qualquer coisa, nem mesmo de um avião.

— Ele não era, mas ele não perdeu o controle naquela noite Paty se isso tivesse acontecido...

— O que você está sugerindo Cassandra? Que eu implore pelo seu perdão?

Cassie fez uma careta.

— Ele é outro homem agora, e se sente culpado por você ter partido daquela maneira. Indo para o meio da guerra, correndo risco de vida. Patrícia o que você me diria se eu lhe contasse que Sirius Black me atanazou o juízo por notícias suas durante esses meses que você estava longe e que a cada vez que eu recebia em Londres a listagem com o nome das vítimas que estavam no frente de batalha e dos voluntários ele me fazia ler todos os nomes um por um para ter certeza de que o seu não estava no meio deles?

Patrícia ficou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer.

― Paty, ele se puni desde aquela noite. É por isso que ele nunca entra na cidade, ou tem alguma vida social. Ele está recolhido e somente você pode fazê-lo voltar atrás.

— Mas...

— Quando você retornou ouviu algo sobre ele ter se entregado a bebida? Sim, isso mesmo que você ouviu. Sirius se tornou uma sombra do que ele era depois que você partiu. — Cassie disse, e Patrícia meneou a cabeça como se não estivesse acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Cassie hesitou em continuar falando, talvez fosse melhor que os dois se acertassem sozinhos sem a ajuda ou interferência de ninguém. Mesmo ela tendo todo apreço do mundo pelo capitão, apesar dos comentários nada sutis dele.

— Me fale. — persistiu Patrícia.

Os olhos de Cassandra expressavam pesar.

— Ninguém sabe realmente. Mas a fofoca era que ele estava tentando superar a sua perda.

— Mas ele quis me perder. — Patrícia exclamou chocada. — Ele não conseguiu sair rápido o suficiente lá de casa quando eu o repeli… — ela revelou. Suas mãos se apertaram num gesto de nervosismo. — Ele me acusou de ser frígida e uma oportunista…

— Sirius era um homem mimado na época, acostumado a ter tudo o que queria Paty, — Cassie disse suavemente. — Ele foi pego de surpresa, por achar você menos afável que outras moças, provavelmente.

— Surpreendido não era bem a palavra, — Patrícia disse miseravelmente. — Ele estava furioso.

— Ele foi para a Estação Rodoviária quando você partiu.

— Como você soube disso?

— Todo o mundo falou sobre isto, — Cassie admitiu. — e todos se perguntam até hoje o que ele foi fazer lá.

— Ele não disse uma palavra, — veio à resposta quieta. — Nenhuma palavra.

— Talvez ele não soubesse o que falar. Ele estava provavelmente envergonhado e transtornado sobre o modo como ele a tinha tratado. Um homem não gosta disso, ele poderia não saber o que fazer com uma menina inocente, mas humilhá-la por causa de suas convicções, não. Um homem com princípios jamais faria isso, mesmo sendo um Black.

Patrícia riu amargamente.

— Seguramente ele sabe. Você se despede e espera que ela não volte. Ele me falou que não tinha nenhuma intenção de se casar.

— Ele poderia ter mudado de idéia.

Patrícia negou com a cabeça.

— Nenhuma chance. Ele nunca falou sobre nós sermos um casal. Ele continuou me lembrando que eu era jovem e que ele gostava de variar. Dizia que nós não deveríamos pensar sobre a nossa relação como algo mais sério, mas somente em ter prazer um com o outro enquanto durasse.

— Certo isso parece mesmo ter saído da boca de um Black. — Cassie teve que admitir. — Aparentemente eles têm uma atitude coletiva ruim com as mulheres e pensam nelas como diversões secundárias.

— Ele escolheu a garota errada, — Patrícia disse. Ela terminou o seu chocolate quente. — Eu nunca tinha tido um namorado sério quando ele apareceu. Ele era tão forte, exigente e inflexível, tão sem ternura quando estava comigo. — Ela se aconchegou mais íntimo no seu suéter. — Ele veio a mim como um foguete. Eu não pude correr. Eu não pude me esconder, ele somente me manteve próxima. — Os olhos dela fecharam com um suspiro longo. — Oh, Cassie, ele me assustou mortalmente. Eu tinha sido elevada de tal modo que eu não pude fazer nada, e eu soube que isso era tudo o que ele queria. Então eu fugi, e me mantive fugindo. Agora eu não posso parar.

— Você pode, se você quiser.

— O único modo de eu voltar, é com uma garantia escrita de que ele não queira mais nada comigo, — ela disse com um riso frio. — Caso contrário, eu nunca me sentirei segura aqui.

— Ele há pouco lhe falou que não tem nenhuma intenção com você, — Cassie a lembrou, — Ele tem outros interesses.

— Sim? Outros… interesses em mulheres?

Cassie apertou os dedos dela junto na mesa.

— Ele sai com uma mulher divorciada rica quando ele está necessitando de companhia, — ela disse. — Isso já faz algum tempo. Ele estava falando provavelmente a verdade quando disse que não mais a aborreceria. Afinal de contas... — Ela estudou a outra moça. — Você quer vir para casa, não quer? — Cassie perguntou

Baixando a guarda, Paty confirmou com a cabeça.

— Eu estou tão só. — ela confessou. — Eu tenho ferrolhos e cadeiras em minhas portas, e eu vivo como uma prisioneira quando não estou no trabalho. Eu raramente saio. Não vejo árvores e grama verde.

— Sempre há os jardins próximos ao Senna. — Cassie lembrou.

— Você não pode plantar árvores lá, — ela disse, — ou ter um cachorro ou gato em um apartamento tão minúsculo como um ovo. Eu quero me sentar na varanda e olhar a chuva cair e as estrelas à noite. Eu sonhei em vir para casa.

— Por que não vem?

— Por causa do modo como eu parti, — ela confessou. — Eu não quero ter mais nenhum problema além do que já tive. Já era bastante ruim que as meninas tivessem que ir me ver, sem que eu pudesse vir para casa.

— Por causa de Sirius?

— Sim — Por um momento, os olhos de Patrícia ficaram amedrontados. Mas eu agora estou segura.

_Isso é uma frase estranha_, Cassie pensou, mas não questionou. Ela sorriu um pouco.

— Bem, se você decidir voltar, iremos falar com Clara juntas, certo?

Paty pensou.

— Certo. Deixe-me pensar nisto por um dia ou dois, e eu entrarei em contato com você.

— Bem. Eu me assegurarei disso.

Durante os próximos dois dias, Paty não pensou em nada mais, além disso, da volta dela para casa. Enquanto ela pensava, ela vagou ao redor do pequeno quintal, enquanto olhava de perto os cevadores de pássaro e esquilos vazios. Ela observou o regador descartado, a erva daninha saltando dos canteiros de flores. A longa ausência do padrinho já tinha deixado sua marca na pequena propriedade. Precisava de uma mão amorosa para restabelecer isto.

Ela ficou parada quando uma idéia se formou em sua mente. Ela não tinha que vender a propriedade. Ela poderia preservar isto. Ela poderia viver aqui. Com suas habilidades em matemática poderia abrir um pequeno escritório de contabilidade para ela própria. Clara poderia ser uma cliente. Ela poderia ter outros. Ela poderia se sustentar. Ela poderia voltar para a Inglaterra e pedir baixa da Cruz Vermelha.

A idéia criou asas. Ela estava tão entusiasmada sobre está idéia que ela ligaria para Cassie na manhã seguinte.

Ela fez um resumo da idéia para amiga. — Bem, o que você acha? — Ela perguntou entusiasmada.

— Penso que é uma grande idéia! — Cassie exclamou. — E a solução perfeita. Quando você vai começar?

— Semana que vem, — ela disse com certeza absoluta. — Oh, Cassie, é como um sonho!

— Agora você parece mais a Patrícia que eu conhecia, — Cassie lhe falou. — Eu estou tão feliz por você está de volta.

— Assim como eu. — Patrícia respondeu, e até mesmo o modo de falar isto, ela tentou não pensar nas complicações que poderiam surgir. Sirius ainda estava nas proximidades. Mas ele tinha lhe feito uma promessa de se manter afastado, e talvez ele mantivesse a promessa. De qualquer maneira, ela se preocuparia depois sobre essa situação.

Uma semana depois, Patrícia se fixou na casa que era do seu padrinho, com todas as doces recordações para manter junto a si. Caixas se achavam trancadas num recanto, mas ela estava começando a botar um pouco de ordem na casa.

Precisava de um telhado novo, e alguma pintura, como também como um conserto no encanamento da torneira da banheira que estava mal vedada. Mas essas eram inconveniências inferiores. Ela tinha um pequeno pé-de-meia que poderia suprir suas necessidade, até que começasse o negócio dela.

Ela tinha alguns cartões e papéis impressos e pôs um anúncio no Jornal semanal de Bourghill. Então ela se instalou e começou a trabalhar numa área próxima a casa.

O tempo frio lhe deixava melancólica. Achava que aquela tristeza tinha que ser banida imediatamente. Não havia se extinguido com o funeral do seu padrinho. E a casa era uma lembrança constante dos dias passados quando ela e o padrinho tinham sido felizes. Patrícia lembrava de todas as viagens de férias que fazia com seus pais para aquela pequena cidade. Costumava sonhar com um cavaleiro de armadura reluzente resgatando-a de perigos que sua mente fantasiosa de menina criava. Assim como seus descendentes fizeram no passado. Depois que conheceu Sirius o cavaleiro anônimo adquirira um rosto e logo se transformara na sua maior decepção. Jurou que nunca mais iria alimentar ilusões a respeitos dos homens. Até abrir a porta e levar um choque ao encontrar Sirius Black diante de si logo no primeiro sábado que ela estava de volta em sua residência.

Ela somente o encarou no princípio, como se estivesse atordoada. Na realidade, ela estava. Ele era a última pessoa que ela teria esperado encontrar no degrau de sua porta.

Ele tinha um buquê de flores na mão que não estava segurando a bengala e o chapéu dele. Que ele entregou bruscamente.

— Apresente-me a sua casa, — ele disse.

Ela pegou o bonito buquê e retardamente colocou-se de pé à parte. Você gostaria de entrar? Eu poderia fazer um café.

Ele aceitou o convite, enquanto colocava o chapéu no cabide da porta. Ele manteve a bengala e ela notou que ele se apoiou pesadamente nela quando ele fez o caminho mais próximo da cadeira e se sentou.

—Tempo úmido é difícil para articulações danificadas, — ela observou.

Os olhos pálidos dele feriram como lança na face dela, com uma mistura igual de curiosidade e irritação. — Tem razão sobre lesões nas articulações, — ele demorou. — Ajuda-me ter de admitir isto?

— Eu não estou tentando marcar pontos, — ela respondeu calmamente. — Eu não consegui falar isso no café, mas eu sinto muito por você ter se ferido.

Os olhos dele estavam propositalmente na magreza e no rosto pálido dela, conseqüências de noites mal dormidas em alojamentos improvisados. — Eu sinto muito por você, — ele disse rude. — Você mencionou café?

Lá estava novamente, aquela aspereza que a tinha amedrontado tanto há dois anos atrás. E apesar de estarem separados ele ainda a intimidava.

Ela foi à cozinha pequena, visível da sala de estar. Depois que ela coou o café, colocou na bandeja com xícaras, pires e os acompanhamentos, e se uniu a ele na sala.

Você está bem instalada? — ele perguntou um minuto depois que ela tinha se sentado sobre o sofá.

— Sim, — ela disse. — É estranho, depois de estar fora durante tanto tempo. E eu sinto muita falta do meu padrinho. Mas eu sempre amei esta casa. Eventualmente estarei confortável para viver aqui quando eu conseguir superar a perda, é claro.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e deu uma olhada nos tetos altos e paredes marcadas, e a lareira acessa. Ele balançou a cabeça para isto.

— Isso não é suficiente. Você precisa de uma estufa aqui.

— Eu preciso de muitas coisas aqui, mas eu tenho que comer, também, — ela disse com um sorriso lânguido. Ela empurrou os cabelos loiro platinados e enroscou às pernas no sofá com as calças jeans e a camisa de moletom cinza e meias. Os sapatos dela estavam debaixo do sofá. Até mesmo em tempo frio, ela odiava usar sapatos enquanto estava em casa.

Ele pareceu notar e achou isto divertindo, a julgar pelo brilho nos olhos pálidos dele.

— Eu odeio sapatos, — ela disse.

— Eu me lembro.

Isso era surpreendente. Ela quase nunca se lembrava da garota que tinha sido no passado. Parecia uma outra vida.

— Você tinha um cachorro, um maldito Cook spaniel, e vocês estavam lá fora no quintal da frente, enquanto o banhava, em um dia em que eu estava dirigindo por perto, — ele recordou. — Ele não gostou do banho, e você estava toda molhada, com os pés descalços, bermuda desfiada, no alto da caixa d'água. — Seu olhar escureceu quando olhava para ela. — Eu lhe disse que entrasse na casa, você se lembra?

— Sim. — A curta ordem sempre tinha a confundido, porque ele parecia ter ficado irritado, não divertido como ele se achava agora.

— Eu nunca disse por que, — ele continuou. A face dele ficou tensa enquanto olhava para ela. — Você não estava usando nada debaixo daquela blusa e ela estava colada em você, — ele acrescentou calmamente. — Você não pode imaginar o que isso fez em mim… E ainda havia o maldito Severus Snape, que se encontrava de pé na calçada te olhando.

Snape tinha lhe convidado naquele dia para sair, e ela tinha recusado, porque ela não gostava dele. Ele era um rapaz mais velho; o padrinho dela nunca tinha gostado dele.

— Eu não percebi, — ela disse maravilhada com recordações que deveria ser agora tão doces, embora o comportamento estranho dele tivesse doído de fato no passado. Ela na verdade corou ao pensar que ele tinha a visto daquele modo, no início do relacionamento deles.

— Eu sei que agora é muito tarde, — ele disse abruptamente.

Ela levantou a cabeça, enquanto o estudava curiosamente.

Ele a viu contemplá-lo e ergueu os olhos dele. — Eu pensei que você estava exibindo todo seu visual charmoso descaradamente para meu próprio benefício, e talvez até mesmo para o ranhoso, — ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro. — Foi por isso que eu agi daquele jeito naquela última noite.

A face dela contraiu com angústia. — Oh, não!

— Oh, sim, — ele disse sua voz soando com profunda amargura. — Eu pensei que você estava me tomando por bobo, Patrícia. Que você estava fingindo que era inocente porque eu era rico e você queria um anel de casamento em vez de uma aventura.

O horror que ela sentia se mostrava em sua face pálida.

— Sim, eu sei, — ele disse quando ela começou a protestar. — Eu só vi o que eu queria ver. Mas o ridículo era eu. Até o momento que eu percebi o terrível engano que eu tinha cometido com você, você estava no meio da viagem em um ônibus, eu a persegui. Mas eu não consegui falar as palavras certas para fazê-la voltar. Meu orgulho cortou minhas palavras. Eu nunca cometi uma injustiça como àquela com alguém antes.

Ela evitou o olhar dele. — Isso não importa mais.

— Sim, importa. Você ainda era uma criança. E eu a confundi com uma mulher. — Ele a estudou com olhos estreitos. — Você não parece muito mais velha agora. Está muito abatida, você está doente?

Ela não respondeu e ficou de pé. — Vou cuidar do café.

Ela ouviu um som áspero atrás dela, mas aparentemente não era algo que ele queria pôr em palavras. Ela escapou para cozinha, achou alguns biscoitos para por em uma vasilha e levou o café para a mesa de centro em uma bandeja prateada.

— Objetos caprichosos, — ele pensou.

Ela soube que ele tinha objetos igualmente lindos na casa dele. Ela nunca foi lá, mas ela certamente ouviu falar das antiguidades que os Black exibiam com tanto orgulho. Pratarias escocesas, de cinco gerações passadas, de uma época distante vinda da Escócia, enfeitavam a mesa deles. Havia cristais bem como, dúzias de outras antiguidades que provavelmente nunca passariam para outras mãos. Pois nenhum dos Black tinha intenção de se casar.

— Esta era da minha avó, — ela disse. — É tudo que eu tenho dela. Ela trouxe este serviço da Espanha.

— Os nossos vieram da Escócia. — Ele a esperou por o café. Ele apanhou a xícara dele, enquanto recusava o creme e o açúcar. Ele tomou um gole, aprovou com a cabeça enquanto tomava outro. — Você faz um bom café. Fico surpreso como outras pessoas não sabem.

— Eu estou segura que isto é ruim para nós. A maioria das coisas é.

Ele concordou. Ele repôs a xícara no pires e a estudou por cima da xícara. — Você está planejando ficar?

— Eu acredito que sim, — ela hesitou. Tenho papeis e cartões impressos, e eu já tenho duas ofertas de trabalho.

— Vou lhe trazer um terço de nossas contas domésticas. Remus e eu nos dividimos para deixá-las em dia, mas todas às vezes um de nós insiste que não é sua vez de fazê-lo, assim elas nunca são feitas.

— Você as traria para mim? — ela perguntou indecisamente.

Ele estudou a face clara dela. — Por que eu não deveria? Você tem medo de ir para a Fazenda e as fazer?

— Claro que não.

— Claro que não, — ele murmurou, enquanto a olhava. Ele se sentou adiante, enquanto via o movimento inquieto dela. — Estamos separados há dois anos e eu ainda a amedronto.

Ela se encolheu mais. — Não seja ridículo. Eu tenho vinte e três anos agora.

— Você não age com se tivesse essa idade.

— Continue, — ela convidou. — Seja tão cego quanto você gosta.

— Obrigado, eu sou. Você ainda é virgem.

O café caiu por todos os lugares. Ela o amaldiçoou enquanto ele ria divertindo-se quando ela procurou guardanapos para enxugar o desastre que o café derramado tinha provocado nela.

— Por que você é virgem? — ele persistiu, — Você esta esperando por mim?

Ela se levantou, enquanto derrubava a xícara de café no chão. Quebrando com um barulho alto, e ela agradeceu com bondade por ser uma xícara velha. — Você é o filho de uma…!

— Também, — ele resistiu rindo. — Isso é o melhor que pode me dizer? — ele meditou, enquanto assistia os olhos dela brilharem e seu rosto se ruborizar.

Ela chutou os cacos da xícara. — Oh, Sirius Black! — condenou.

Ele se chegou mais íntimo, enquanto via as pálpebras dela tremularem. Ela tentou voltar para trás, mas ela não pôde ir longe. As pernas dela estavam contra o sofá. Não havia nenhum lugar para onde pudesse correr.

Ele hesitou a um passo dela, perto o bastante para que ela pudesse sentir o calor do corpo dele através da roupa de ambos. Ele olhou para baixo nos olhos dela sem falar durante longos segundos.

— Você não é mais a criança que era, — ele disse. A voz tão macia quanto veludo. — Você pode se defender até mesmo de mim. Mas tudo vai dar certo. Você está em casa. Você está segura.

Era quase como se ele pudesse ver através dela. Os olhos dele estavam calmos e cheio de segredos, mas ele sorriu. A mão dele alcançou e acariciou o cabelo longo.

— Você ainda usa o cabelo como uma menina, — ele murmurou. — Mas é sedoso. Ainda me lembro de como era macio.

Ele estava muito íntimo e a fez ficar nervosa. As mãos dela apertaram a camisa dele, mas em vez de se afastar para trás, avançou para ele. Ela tremeu ao contato do peito dele debaixo das suas mãos, até mesmo através da camisa que cobria seu peito.

— Eu não quero um amante, — ela disse quase sufocando com as palavras.

— E nem eu, — ele respondeu pesadamente. — Assim nós seremos só amigos. — Isso é tudo.

Ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior e sentiu o cheiro da pele dele. Ela sonhava com ele quando ela saiu de casa. Durante os meses seguintes, ele tinha assumido a imagem de um protetor na mente dela. Estranho, por que ele a tinha amedrontado tanto uma vez.

Impulsivamente com um pequeno suspiro, ela pôs seu rosto contra o peito dele, fechando seus olhos.

Ele tremeu por um momento, antes que suas mãos magras a apertassem suavemente as delas, de um modo nostálgico. Ele a fitou por cima de sua cabeça com olhos que brilharam gratos por ela não poder ver.

— Nós nos perdemos, — ele disse com a respiração entorpecida. — Mas o Natal traz milagres. Talvez nós tenhamos o nosso próprio milagre.

— Um milagre? — ela pensou, enquanto sorria. Ela sempre se sentia tão segura nos braços dele. — Que tipo de milagre?

— Eu não sei, — ele murmurou, à medida que acariciava o cabelo dela. — Nós teremos que esperar e ver. Você não vai passar o Natal dormindo, vai?

— Não completamente. — Ela ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para ele, um pouco confusa com a familiaridade que ela sentia com ele. — Eu não espero que você esteja disponível por perto.

— Como assim?

— Ela encolheu os ombros. — Eu não tenho receio.

— Por que você deveria ter? — ele contestou. — Nós somos pessoas diferentes agora.

— Eu supus.

Ele acariciou vagamente as sobrancelhas delas com mãos seguras. — Eu quero que você saiba algo, — ele disse calmo. — O que aconteceu aquela noite… Eu não a teria forçado. As coisas saíram um pouco fora do meu controle, e eu disse algumas coisas, muitas coisas que eu lamento. Eu sei que você percebe agora que eu tive uma idéia diferente do que você era realmente. Mas mesmo assim, eu não a teria ferido.

— Eu pensei que soubesse, — ela disse. — Mas lhe agradeço que tenha me falado.

Sua mão acariciava sua face macia e os olhos metálicos dele ficaram escuros e tristes. — Eu lamento. — ele disse brusco. — Nada foi o mesmo depois que você partiu.

Ela abaixou seus olhos à base do pescoço dele. — Eu não me diverti muito no princípio em Paris.

— A carreira de enfermeira não é o suficiente.

Ela hesitou. Então ela meneou a cabeça dela. — Talvez eu já tenha dado o melhor que pude nessa maldita guerra.

— E você fará o melhor até mesmo aqui como uma espécie de perita financeira. — ele lhe falou e sorriu, enquanto erguia seu queixou para cima. — Você vai ficar com o trabalho que eu lhe ofereci?

— Sim, — ela disse imediatamente. Seu olhar percorreu lentamente em cima da face dele. Você já falou com o Lupim sobre isso?

— Espere e veja.

— Isso soa promissor.

Ele riu, enquanto se movia lentamente para longe dela e recuperava a bengala dele da cadeira. — Ele não é tão ruim assim.

— Ele é tão sincero quanto você?

— Definitivamente. — Ele viu a apreensão dela. — Pense no lado positivo. Pelo menos você sempre saberá exatamente onde você se encontrará conosco.

— Isso deve ser uma vantagem. — ela ironizou.

— Na vizinhança é. Nós somos casos difíceis. Nós não fazemos amizades facilmente.

— E vocês também não se casam. Eu me lembro.

A face dele ficou rígida. — Você tem muitas razões para se lembrar que eu falei isso. Mas eu estou mais velho agora, e muito mais sábio. Eu não tenho mais tais idéias infantis.

— Você quer dizer, você ainda não está comprovadamente solteiro? — Ela riu nervosamente. — Eles disseram você teve uma separação amigável.

— Como você ouviu falar dela? — ele perguntou curto.

O nível de sua voz e o olhar desafiador a fez ficar nervosa. — As pessoas falam, — ela disse.

— Bem, foi uma separação amigável, — ele enfatizou a expressão dele ficando mais fechada, — foi um caso especial. E nós nunca fomos um casal. Apesar do que você possa ter ouvido. Nós somos apenas amigos.

Ela se virou. — Isso não é da minha conta. Eu farei a contabilidade dessas suas contas domésticas, e lhe agradeço o trabalho. Mas eu não tenho nenhum interesse em sua vida privada.

Ele não devolveu o elogio e alcançou o chapéu dele levando-o a cabeça. Havia algumas mechas cinza nos seus cabelos, e algumas linhas de expressão na sua face magra.

— Eu sinto muito por seu acidente, — ela disse abruptamente, enquanto o via apoiar-se pesadamente na bengala.

— Eu sobreviverei, — ele disse. — Minha perna está rígida, mas eu não estou aleijado. Dói agora porque eu levei um tombo do cavalo, e eu preciso da bengala como uma prescrição, eu caminho bem o bastante sem uma.

— Eu me lembro do modo que você montava, — ela recordou. — Eu pensei nunca ter visto algo tão bonito em minha vida quanto ver você montado num cavalo em um galope rápido.

A postura dele foi mais rígida. — Você nunca falou.

Ela sorriu. — Você me intimidava. Eu tinha medo de você. E não só porque você me queria. Ela evitou os olhos dele. — Eu também o quis. Mas eu não havia sido criada para acreditar em um estilo de vida promíscuo. O qual, — ela acrescentou, enquanto olhando para a face chocada dele, — era tudo que você estava me oferecendo. Você disse isso.

— Que Deus me ajude, eu nunca soube que seu pai era ministro e sua mãe uma missionária, — ele disse pesadamente. — Não até que você estava distante muito tarde para que eu fizesse qualquer coisa justa. Naquela época eu pensava que todas as mulheres jovens fossem livres com os favores delas sem nenhuma conseqüência de intimidades.

— Não teria nenhuma conseqüência comigo, — ela disse firmemente. — Eu nunca fui igual a todo mundo. — E ainda não sou.

— Sim, eu sei, — ele murmurou secamente, enquanto lhe dava um olhar longo e significante. — É óbvio.

— E não é de seu interesse.

— Eu não iria tão longe. — Ele inclinou o chapéu para cima de seus olhos. — Eu não mudei completamente, você sabe. Estas coisas vêm depois das coisas que eu quero, até mesmo porque não posso ser tão rápido quanto eu costumava ser.

— Eu espero que você consiga, — ela disse. — A separação sabe?

— O que sabe sobre isso? Que eu sou persistente? Seguramente.

— Bom para ela.

— Ela é uma beleza, — ele acrescentou, enquanto se apoiava na sua bengala. — De uma idade sofisticada e bem divertida.

O coração dela doeu. — Eu estou segura que você tem prazer na companhia dela.

— Eu tenho muito prazer com a sua, — ele respondeu surpreendentemente.

— Obrigado pelo café.

— Você não gosta de biscoitos? — ela perguntou, enquanto notava que ele não os tinha comido.

— Não, — ele disse. — Eu não quero nenhum biscoito.

— Não mesmo?

Ele encolheu os ombros. — Nós nunca os temos em casa. Minha mãe não era do tipo família.

— Como, o que ela tinha? — ela teve que perguntar.

— Ela não gostava de cozinhar, ela odiava serviços doméstico e desprezava qualquer mulher que soubesse costurar, tricotar e fazer crochê, — ele respondeu.

Ela sentiu um calafrio. — E seu pai?

— Ele era um homem bom, mas ele não pôde conviver somente conosco. Os olhos dele cresceram escuros. — Quando ela se foi e o abandonou, parte dele morreu. Ela só voltou quando se viu sem dinheiro e sozinha, separada de seu mais recente amante. Eles estavam falando sobre uma possível reconciliação quando a inundação levou a casa onde ela vivia e desabou sobre eles. A face dele mudou, endureceu. Ele apoiou pesadamente na bengala.

— Então é por isso que você é tão avesso à idéia de casamento. — ela murmurou calmamente.

Ele lhe deu um longo olhar calmo e então abaixou o olhar para ela. Ela errou na avaliação do tom dele quando ele acrescentou, — Casamento está fora de questão, de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho um cachorro, um cavalo bom e uma casa cheia de eletrodomésticos modernos. Eu tenho uma empregada que pode até mesmo cozinhar. Uma esposa seria desnecessária.

— Bem, eu nunca.... — ela exclamou ofegante.

— Eu sei, — ele respondeu, e havia de repente um brilho malvado nos olhos dele. — Você não pode me culpar por isso, — ele acrescentou, — Deus sabe. Eu fiz o meu melhor levando-se em conta o quanto você mexia comigo. Enquanto ela estava absorvendo aquela observação seca, ele inclinou o chapéu, virou e caminhou para fora da porta.

Ela correu para a varanda depois dele. — Quando? — ela chamou atrás dele.

— Você não disse quando quer que eu comece.

— Eu lhe telefonarei. Ele não olhou para trás e escapou no seu caminhão de trabalho sem até mesmo um aceno de sua mão.

Pelo menos ela tinha a promessa de um trabalho, ela falou. Ela não deveria ler mensagens escondidas no que ele disse. Mas o passado que ele tinha compartilhado com ela, sobre a mãe dele, deixou calafrios para ela. Como uma mulher poderia ter dois filhos e abandoná-los?

O dia seguinte chegou antes que Patrícia percebesse que ela não tinha agradecido a Sirius as flores que ele tinha trazido. Ela enviou uma nota para a Fazenda na segunda-feira, e voltou uma simples nota que ela leu, — Você é bem-vinda. — Assim como uma proposta de paz.

Patrícia achou muitas coisas para se manter ocupada pelos dias que se seguiram. Parecia que todos os amigos de seu padrinho e as pessoas com as que ela tinha convivido durante todas as suas férias de verão queriam que ela voltasse para casa. Todo o mundo parecia conhecer um cliente potencial para Patrícia. Não tinha passado muito tempo quando ela já estava até o pescoço de trabalho.

A surpresa maior veio na quinta-feira pela manhã quando ela ouviu o som de muitos passos pesados e observou de sua escrivaninha três enormes e intimidantes homens que se encontrava em sua varanda apenas além da soleira da porta. Eles entravam num grande caminhonete que Sirius normalmente dirigia, e ela desejou saber se estes eram os amigos dele.

Ela foi abrir a porta e se sentiu como uma anã quando eles foram entrando em sua casa.

— Somos os amigos do Sirius, — um deles disse. Como ela tinha adivinhado. Ela os estudou curiosamente. Sirius era alto, mas estes homens eram gigantes.

Remus foi o primeiro a dar um passo em direção a Paty. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, mas tirou o chapéu e forçou um sorriso quando ele se colocou na frente de Patrícia.

— Você deve ser Patrícia Olanda, — Remus disse com um sorriso. — Você vai trabalhar para nós.

— S… Sim, eu acho, — ela gaguejou. Ela se sentia sufocada. Ela se moveu para trás da escrivaninha e os encarou um pouco, enquanto se sentia nervosa e inadequada.

— Vocês querem parar? Remus atirou aos outros. — Vocês a estão assustando!

Eles pareciam fazer um esforço para relaxar, embora não conseguissem totalmente.

— Não importa, — Remus murmurou. Ele apertou o chapéu em suas mãos. — Nós gostaríamos que você fosse para a Fazenda, — ele disse. — As contas domésticas estão a ponto de nos deixarem loucos. Nós ainda não conseguimos manter Sirius bastante longe para conseguir que ele os traga a você.

— Ele veio sábado, — ela disse.

— Yeah, nós ouvimos, — James meditou. — Eram rosas, não eram?

Os três quase sorriram.

— Rosas, — ela concordou. Os olhos cinza dela deram um longo olhar e eles olharam longamente de um para outro.

— Ele esqueceu de trazer os livros para você. O escritório está uma verdadeira bagunça. — Remus continuou. — Nós não podemos fazer as contas de cabeças. Sirius rabisca, e nós nos oferecemos para contabilizá-las, mas nós não conseguimos ler a escrita dele. Ele deixou escapar uma venda de rebanho, assim nós estamos impedidos de prosseguir. — Remus encolheu os ombros e conseguiu parecer desamparado. — Nós não podemos ver se nós temos dinheiro bastante na conta para comprar mantimentos. — Ele parecia faminto e suspirou ruidosamente. — Seguramente apreciaríamos se você pudesse ir, talvez amanhã, aproximadamente às nove? Se não for muito cedo.

— Oh, não, — ela disse. — Eu estou acordada e fazendo o café da manhã antes das seis.

— Fazendo o café da manhã? Você pode cozinhar, então? — Peter perguntou.

— Bem, sim. — Ela hesitou, mas ele olhou realmente interessado. — Eu faço biscoitos e bacon com ovos.

— Carne de porco, — Peter murmurou.

— Bife é melhor, — James sugeriu.

— Se ela puder fazer biscoitos, as outras coisas não importam, — Peter replicou.

— Vocês dois será que não conseguem ficar calados? — Lupim perguntou nitidamente. Ele voltou para Patrícia e lhe deu uma avaliação completa, embora não com o teor sexual. Você não se parece com uma contadora.

— Cabelo agradável, — Peter observou.

— Não a insulte! Ou ela não irá!

— Eu não estou insultando!

Peter avançou, enquanto acotovelava os outros dois do mesmo modo. Ele tinha seu próprio chapéu na mão. Ele tentou sorrir. Olhou como se ele não tivesse tido muita prática nisto.

— Gostaríamos que você fosse amanhã. — Você Vai?

— Agora veja o que você fez! — Lupim disparou a Peter. — Ela está assustada conosco!

Ela hesitou.

— Nós não a magoamos. — Peter disse suavemente. Ele deixou de tentar sorrir; de qualquer maneira não era natural. — Nós temos a velha Sra. Culbertson que mantém a casa para nós. Ela mantém sempre um cabo de vassoura ao seu redor. Você estará segura.

Ela prendeu o sorriso. Mas os olhos dela começaram a brilhar.

— Ela mantém o cabo de vassoura por causa dele, — James acrescentou enquanto indicando Peter. — Ele gosta…

— Não importa! — Lupim disse friamente.

— Eu só ia dizer que você…

— Cálice! — exclamou Lupim — Se você dois não pararem, eu vou brigar com ambos aqui mesmo. Por favor, me desculpe.

Eles murmuraram relutantes as desculpas.

— Certo, é isso. — Ele repôs o seu chapéu. — Se você puder vir as nove, nós enviaremos um dos rapazes para pegar você.

— Obrigado, eu dirijo meu próprio carro.

— Eu vi seu carro. É por isso que eu estou enviando um dos rapazes para levar você, — James continuou teimoso.

Ela ficou de boca aberta. — É um… um carro velho mais agradável! E corre bem!

— Todo o mundo sabe que Turkey Sanders o vendeu a você. — James disse com um olhar enojado. — Ele é um trapaceiro. Você terá sorte se as rodas não caírem na primeira vez que você passar numa curva.

— Isso é certo, — Peter concordou.

— Faremos à viagem do nosso modo e falaremos com ele, — Lupim disse, — Ele devolverá seu carro e terá a certeza que será perfeitamente seguro dirigi-lo. Será a primeira coisa que fará amanhã.

— Mas…

Eles colocaram os chapéus, lhe deram acenos corteses e caminharam para a porta.

James parou à frente da porta, com a tela aberta. — Ele pode falar e parecer duro, mas ele está machucado por dentro. Não se machucará novamente.

— Ele?

— Sirius.

Ela deu um passo à frente. — Meu sentimento não era igual ao dele, — ela disse suavemente. — Ele não sentia nada por mim.

— E você não fez o mesmo a ele?

Patrícia olhou para baixo. — Isso é passado agora.

— Você não deveria ter partido.

Agora os olhos dela estavam tristes e magoados. — Eu tinha medo dele!

Ele deu um longo suspiro. — Você era pouco mais que uma criança. Nós tentamos avisá-lo. Embora nós não a tivéssemos visto, nós soubemos de você através de outras pessoas. Estávamos bem seguros que você não era o tipo de garota. Mas ele não nos ouviria. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Você poderia lhe perguntar sobre os pais dele, — ele acrescentou friamente. — Crianças não crescem odiando casamento sem razão.

Havia muita dor em seu rosto ao falar do sofrimento do amigo. Ele estava contando coisas que ela nunca ousou perguntar a Sirius. Ela caminhou atenta aos outros dois que ficaram conversando silenciosos na varanda

— Ele era quieto… ele ainda é assim?

Os olhos dele estavam frios, quando ele olhou para ela, eles pareciam que tinham amolecido um pouco. — Ele não é mais o mesmo homem que era. Você terá que descobrir o resto por você. Nós não interferimos na vida um do outro, é como uma regra. O olhar dele revisou a face pálida dela. — Você também sofreu muito.

Ele era tão perspicaz quanto o amigo dele. Ela sorriu. — Eu suponho que faz parte do processo de se tornar um adulto. Ilusões perdidas e sonhos desfeitos, eu quero dizer. — Ela fechou suas mãos e olhou calmamente para ele. — Crescer é doloroso.

— Não deixe que seja, — ele disse de repente. — Não importa o que ele diz, e o que faz, não deixe.

Ela abriu os olhos em surpresa. — Por quê?

Ele puxou o chapéu para seu rosto. — Já não se fazem mais mulheres como você.

— Como eu? — Ela gracejou.

Os olhos verdes dele brilharam. Ele sorriu de certo modo que, se ela não tivesse tão apaixonada por Sirius, ela cairia a seus pés, — Desejaria que nós tivéssemos nos conhecido antes, — ele disse. — Você nunca deveria ter partido naquele ônibus. — Ele inclinou o chapéu. — Nós enviaremos o Joey para pegar você pela manhã.

— Mas…

A porta fechou atrás dele. Ele acenou para os outros dois e eles o seguiram seus passos para porta da caminhonete.

Ela desejou saber por que todos eles vieram lhe pedir que fosse para a Fazenda, e por que eles tinham feito isto quando Sirius não estava em casa. Ela descobriria.

Depois, o telefone tocou, e era Turkey Sanders. — Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu vou ver aquele carro que te vendi pela manhã e fazer uma boa revisão nele, — ele disse imediatamente. — Eu garanto, vai ser o melhor carro usado que você algum dia dirigiu! Se você sair, deixe a chave, que vai ser a primeira coisa que farei amanhã. E se há qualquer outra coisa que eu posso fazer para você, senhorita, pode perguntar!

Ele soou muito mais entusiasmado do que quando lhe tinha vendido o pequeno carro enferrujado. — Obrigada!

— Nenhum problema. Agora tenha um dia agradável.

Ele desligou e ela encarou o telefone vagamente. Bem, ninguém poderia dizer que viver em Bourghill não era interessante, ela falou.

Era uma manhã fria, quando um homem jovem chegou em carro Ford preto e segurou a porta aberta para ela.

— Eu sou o Joey, — ele lhe falou. — O Sr. Lupim me enviou para lhe buscar. Eu estou alegre que você tenha aceitado este trabalho, — ele acrescentou. — Eles não me darão dinheiro para por gasolina até que tenha as contas equilibradas. — Ele meneou a cabeça enquanto esperava que ela tivesse saído completamente fora da soleira da porta, de forma que ele poderia fechar a porta.

Ele fechou a porta, e saiu enquanto deixava uma nuvem de poeira.

Ela sorriu. Os amigos de Sirius eram pessoas estranhas.

A Fazenda era imaculada, de suas cercas de madeira brancas, uma casa de tijolos com um gramado extenso. Também, tinha bancos de tijolos o celeiro era tão grande que ela imaginou que poderia guardar um rebanho inteiro de cavalos.

— Grande, não é? — Joey sorriu. — Sabe, Ele disse que você é o motivo pelo qual Sirius nunca ter se casado.

O coração dela deu um salto. — Está brincando?

— Sim. Ele nem mesmo olhou para outras mulheres por estes dias. Mas quando ele ouviu que você estava voltando, ele fez a barba e comprou roupas novas. — Ele balançou a cabeça dele. — Nos chocou a todos quando nos o vimos sem a barba.

— Eu não posso imaginar uma coisa dessas, — ela disse confusa.

— Ele sofre com sua perna, mas ele é elegante em um cavalo, só mesmo você vendo.

— Eu penso que ele melhorará com o tempo.

— Espero que sim. — Ele parou na frente da casa, saiu do carro e a ajudou a descer.

— Você desce aqui.

— Obrigado Joey.

Ele a conduziu para dentro pela porta da frente e desceu por um corredor acarpetado para um escritório decorado com painéis. — Sra. Culbertson estará aqui a qualquer momento e trará um pouco de café, chá ou qualquer outra bebida. O Sr. Lupim e os outros tiveram que ir trabalhar ou eles estariam aqui para receber você. Não se preocupe logo eles estarão de volta. Sirius estará brevemente aqui e lhe mostrará os livros. Ele está tentando medicar um potro, lá no celeiro.

— Eu não posso imaginá-lo com um, — ela disse um pouco confusa.

Ele inclinou o chapéu. — Foi um prazer. — Saiu com um pequeno aceno.

Não fazia muito tempo que tinha saído quando uma pequena mulher, rechonchuda com brilhantes olhos azuis e cabelos cinza entrou, enquanto secavam suas mãos no avental dela. — Você deve ser Patrícia. Eu sou Betty Culbertson, — ela se apresentou. — Eu posso lhe trazer uma xícara de café?

— Oh, sim, por favor.

— Com creme e açúcar?

— Eu gosto puro.

A mulher mais velha sorriu. — Eu faço assim para os meninos. Eles não gostam de doces. Tem medo de ficarem gordos, só não dispensam os biscoitos. Eles comeriam todos os biscoitos se eu os fizesse.

As perguntas que os irmãos tinham lhe feito, se gostava de cozinhar a ela, voltou a lhe assombrar.

— Nenhum deles acredita em casamentos? — ela perguntou.

Sra. Culbertson balançou a cabeça. — Eles estão solteiros há muito tempo, mas já é hora de se assentarem. Eles são rígidos do jeito deles e nenhum deles tem um relacionamento mais sério. Com exceção do James que é casado, mas vem sempre que pode dar uma mãozinha aqui na fazenda.

Sabe, não é que eles não admirem as belezas das mulheres, — ela acrescentou com um sorriso. — Mas nenhum teve muita sorte. Agora, Sirius está melhor. Eu escutei que ele está assim por sua causa.

Enquanto corava Patrícia tentou achar as palavras certas para lhe responder.

— É sim, — Sirius disse entrando. — Só não é certo que ela soubesse disto.

— Oh. Desculpe — Sra. Culbertson disse enquanto ria.

Ele encolheu os ombros. — Não causou nenhum dano. Eu gostaria de um café. E se você vê Peter. . .

— Eu lhe esmagarei o seu crânio, a se faço, — a mulher mais velha disse abruptamente, e o comportamento dela mudou inteiramente. Os olhos azuis dela soltavam faíscas. — Aquele diabo!

— Ele fez aquilo novamente, adivinhei?

Ela fez um barulho bravo pelo nariz dela. — Eu já avisei a ele…

— Você achou que ele se cansaria de levar umas vassouradas, não foi? — Sirius perguntou agradavelmente.

— Mas chegará o dia que ele não será bastante rápido, — Sra. Culbertson disse com um sorriso mau.

— Eu falarei com ele.

— Todo mundo já falou com ele. Isso não é nada bom.

— O que ele fez? — Patrícia perguntou curiosamente.

— Senhora Culbertson olhou para Sirius que começou a responder com os olhos que prometiam arrependimento.

— Desculpe, não posso dizer — ele disse abruptamente.

— Senhora Culbertson acenou com a cabeça enquanto sorria para Patrícia.

— Eu fiz café há pouco. Estarei de volta num minuto.

Ela partiu e os olhos escuros de Sirius deslizaram em cima da bonita figura de Patrícia.

— Você parece estar muito confortável, — ele disse. Os olhos dele ergueram em apreciação enquanto olhavam para os cabelos ondulados dela. — Eu sempre amei seu cabelo. Isso foi à primeira coisa que me chamou atenção. Normalmente eu admiro muito o cabelo de uma mulher. E o seu me fascina muito da maneira que é.

A mão esbelta dela foi inconscientemente para as ondas loiras. — É fácil de manter assim. — Ela trocou o peso do corpo para o outro pé. — Lupim e seus amigos foram lá em casa ontem e me pediram para vir olhar as contas domésticas. Eles dizem que estavam passando fome.

— Francamente Patrícia você acha que eu faria isso a eles? — ele perguntou ruidosamente. — Bom Deus, passando fome!

— Eles são muito agradáveis, — ela continuou. — Eles falaram com Turkey Sanders e ele está consertando meu carro.

— O mecânico dele está consertando seu carro, — ele lhe falou. — Turkey Sanders está tendo que fixar um dente.

Ela soube que não deveria perguntar. Mas ela tinha que perguntar. — Por quê?

— Ele fez uma observação da qual James não gostou.

— James? Ele bateu em Turkey Sanders?

— Ele bateu na cabeça dele.

— Então quem quebrou o dente dele?

— Foi Remus.

— James se aborreceu, mas foi Lupim quem bateu em Turkey Sanders? — ela perguntou fascinada.

— Ele afirmou com a cabeça. — Ele fez isso para salvá-lo de James.

— Eu não entendo.

— James está nas Forças Especiais, — ele explicou. — Ele sabe muito sobre lutas marciais para ser deixado solto com seu temperamento. Assim nós tentamos proteger as pessoas dele. — Ele sorriu. — Remus imaginou que se ele batesse primeiro em Turkey, James não bateria. E ele não bateu.

A cabeça dela tremeu um pouco. — Seus amigos não existem! — ela disse finalmente, depois de não ter achado uma palavra boa para descrevê-los.

Ele riu. — Você não sabe nem a metade sobre isso.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela perguntou — Onde estão às contas? ― Sirius a levou até o escritório e ela ficou extasiada com a opulência do lugar.

Ele hesitou durante um minuto, e então abriu a gaveta de escrivaninha e tirou os livros caixa, enquanto os colocava em cima da imaculada escrivaninha de madeira de Cerejeira.

É muito bonita — ela observou, enquanto passava a mão sobre a superfície sedosa e polida.

— Era do avô de Remus, — ele falou.

Ela deu uma olhada, confusa com a madeira que decorava o painel claro. Não havia nenhuma cabeça ou armas em qualquer lugar.

— Ele não gostava de troféus, — ele falou. — Nem nós. Se nós caçarmos, nós usamos toda parte da caça, mas nós não temos as cabeças montadas. Não parece totalmente uma brincadeira.

Ela virou e tirou uma cadeira de escrivaninha, e olhou para ele com curiosidade.

— Nenhum dos seus amigos é como eu os imaginava.

— De que modo?

Ela sorriu. — Você é muito bonito, — ela disse, enquanto evitava os olhos dele quando os dele começaram a brilhar. — E eles não são. E todos eles têm olhos muito escuros. Os seus são cinza. — Sirius fixou os olhos sobre ela fazendo-a corar.

Ela olhou pra ele que fez um gesto de ir se sentar ao seu lado puxando uma cadeira que estava próxima — Você ficará com o cabelo prateado, só com o tempo.

Ele olhou para face macia dela. Os olhos dele estreitaram quando ele passou a mão por sobre a pele de seu rosto. — O Cinza nos seus cabelos não fará que você fique menos bonita, — ele disse calmamente. — Misturará dentro e fará isto até ficar mais bonito.

O comentário foi dito suavemente, e tão casualmente que a envergonhou. Ela sorriu inconsciente, enquanto seu olhar era atraído para a camisa dele. Ele estava com o colarinho aberto, porque o tempo estava quente. Os pêlos macios e pretos de seu peito saltavam pelo botão aberto da camisa, e recordações não desejadas da noite que eles tinham tido veio à tona, enquanto ela era atraída para junto dele. Ele tinha tirado a camisa, para dar total acesso as mãos inquietas de Patrícia, sobre o cabelo encaracolado do seu tórax largo, Ele gostava de sentir os lábios dela nele…

Ela tossiu, limpando sua garganta, e olhou para fora, com o rosto ruborizado. — Eu acho melhor irmos trabalhar.

A mão magra dele pegou o braço dela, muito suavemente, e ele a puxou os dela em torno de si. As mãos dele tiveram livre acesso para os botões de sua blusa. Ele olhou lentamente para os olhos assustados dela, um por um, ele abriu os botões lentamente.

— O que é que você está fazendo? — ela hesitou. Ela não podia respirar. Ele estava fazendo loucuras por todo seu corpo. Ela já sentia os joelhos fracos e a visão daquele peito largo completamente nu tirou um suspiro lânguido de seus lábios.

Ele a pegou pelos cotovelos. E a atraiu para ele, de forma que os lábios dela ficassem no nível de seus ombros. Ela poderia ouvir as batidas frenéticas do coração dele.

Está bem melhor assim — ele disse rouco. — Enquanto a admirava. Assim junto a mim, — ele sussurrou roucamente, enquanto a puxava ao encontro de seu corpo, ele baixou a cabeça, enquanto levava seus lábios abaixo… assim. . Gosta disso?

Estava sentindo por todo o corpo novamente. Já fazia dois anos, mas aparentemente ela não era nenhum dia menos vulnerável aos carinhos dele. Ele pôs as mãos frias dela no seu peito coberto de pelos macios e os moveu enquanto a sua boca dura tomava posse lentamente dos lábios doces dela.

Ele hesitou uns poucos segundos enquanto acariciava lentamente os lábios dela, com um longo olhar via a submissão faminta e lânguida neles. Havia um pequeno sorriso sugestivo em seus lábios enquanto ele se separava dos lábios macios dela.

Ela não tinha nenhum orgulho, e entendeu isso alguns segundos depois quando sentiu os primeiros toques dos lábios deles nos seus. Ela era um total desastre como mulher.

As mãos dele tinham ido para sua cintura depois ela sentiu quando ele começou a movê-las em direção aos seus seios macios. Ele deixou que elas repousassem ali até que sentiu um leve estremecimento quando os lábios de Patrícia emitiram um gemido, e então as mãos fortes dele se ergueram e acariciaram a pele dela.

Ele sentia a sua boca suspirar. E sentiu seu próprio corpo reagir a isto, quanto ele a tocou, com lábios ávidos. Patrícia pensou que ia morrer, sentindo suas mãos inquietas pelas suas costas, descendo lentamente pelo seu quadril.

Sua boca se tornou mais violenta. Ela se sentia presa a ele enquanto as mãos dele se moviam pelo seu corpo. A blusa dela foi tirada com uma urgência e segundos depois sentiu o contato contra o peito forte e coberto de pelos macios.

Ela gemeu, enquanto sentia os lábios dele em seu corpo.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela, mas não a deixou sair. A face rígida dele era inexpressiva. Enquanto os olhos soltavam faíscas. Ele se movia deliberadamente de lado a lado fazendo-a vibrar com isto, enquanto desfrutava o prazer que essa carícia provocava no corpo dela sem que ela conseguisse disfarçar.

— Seu corpo está rígido contra o meu. — Ele falou enquanto a segurava mais íntimo. — Eu tive seus seios em minha boca na noite em que nós quase fizemos amor, antes de você sair da cama fugindo de mim. Você se lembra do que você fez depois?

Ela não podia falar. Ela olhou para ele com desejo controlado e medo.

— Você deslizou suas mãos por minhas calças de brim. — ele sussurrou asperamente. — E você me acariciou. Foi quando eu perdi o controle.

O gemido dela era de vergonha, não de prazer. Ela tocou seu tórax com a face e o abraçou junto a si, enquanto tremia. Eu sinto muito, — ela sussurrou trêmula. — Eu sinto muito... muito mesmo…!

A boca dele achou os olhos fechados dela e os beijou. — Não feche seus olhos, — ele sussurrou asperamente. — Eu não estou falando nada que seja vergonhoso. Eu só quero que você se lembre por que terminou daquele modo que terminou. Você era muito jovem e eu não reconheci isto. Eu a encorajei para que você ficasse desinibida, mas eu nunca faria isso se soubesse o quanto você era inocente. A boca dele deslizou para cima da testa dela com ternura ofegante, enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas mais abaixo, num abraço mais íntimo. — Eu a queria, — ele sussurrou. As mãos dele se contraíram e o corpo dele ficou rígido com uma nova onda de prazer que ela poderia sentir. As pernas dele tremeram. — Eu ainda a quero que Deus me ajude, — ele ofegou ao mesmo tempo em que ela. — Eu nunca tinha tido tanto prazer, como o que eu tenho com você. Eu nem mesmo precisei me despir primeiro. As mãos dele começaram a tremer, quando ele se moveu sensualmente contra os quadris dela. A boca dele deslizou suavemente enquanto a beijava novamente, tocava e sondava até que ela tremeu novamente com prazer.

— Eu pensei que você soubesse, — ela choramingou.

— Não, eu não sabia. As mãos dele moveram para base de sua espinha e a ergueu suavemente enquanto a puxava de encontro ao seu corpo musculoso. Ele prendeu a respiração em uma nova onda de prazer. — Paty, — ele gemeu.

Ela não pôde pensar em nada. Quando ele levou um das mãos dela e apertou de encontro a ele, ela não fez nenhum movimento em protesto a isto. Ela abriu a mão e deixou que se movesse suavemente contra ele, estava em chamas com necessidade de tocá-lo.

— Dois anos, — ela disse trêmula.

— E nós ainda estamos sofrendo com fome de um para com o outro, — ele sussurrou junto a sua boca. A mão dele ficou mais insistente. — Duramente, — ele falou com a respiração presa.

— Isto… Não está certo, — ela disse contra seu tórax.

— Não, mas é doce. Paty…! — Ele gemeu roucamente, o corpo estremecendo inteiro.

A mão dela parou imediatamente. — Eu sinto muito, ela sussurrou fora de si. — Eu o machuquei?

Ele não estava respirando normalmente. Enquanto ele enterrava sua face de encontro à base de seu pescoço, ele estava trêmulo como uma folha ao vento. Ela passou sua boca pela face, queixo, lábios, nariz, enquanto sussurrava junto a ele.

A mão dele agarrou sua coxa, ele estava machucado, assim ela tinha medo por ele e teve que protestar. Ela lutou por sua sanidade, envergonhada pela sua fraqueza.

Ela ainda estava o beijando. Ele sentia os seios dela movendo contra seu peito, enquanto ficava mais intensa sua palpitação, aumentava a dor horrível abaixo do cinto dele.

Ele a estava segurando firmemente com suas mãos trêmulas.

Ela baixou e se levantou calmamente contra ele. Ela soube agora, como não soubera há dois anos atrás, que tinha errado com ele. Ela se sentia culpada e vergonha por telo empurrado descontrolada para longe de si.

Os dedos dela tocaram os cabelos macios dele amorosamente. Os lábios dela acariciavam as pálpebras dele e os beijaram suavemente. Ele estava vulnerável e ela quis protegê-lo. Ela o protegeria.

A ternura estava fazendo coisas estranhas a ele. Ele ainda a queria com loucura, mas esses pequenos beijos confortantes faziam o coração dele esquentar. Ele nunca tinha sido tocado de tal modo por uma mulher; ele nunca tinha se sentido assim.

Ela tentou se afastar, enquanto ele a puxou para si novamente.

Não pare, — ele sussurrou mais tranqüilo agora. As mãos dele tinham seguido pela pele sedosa de suas costas, e ele sorriu enquanto ouvia os sussurros dos lábios dela na sua pele.

— Eu sinto muito... muito. — ela sussurrou.

Os dedos dele deslizaram novamente debaixo da blusa e até explorar a suavidade dos seios dela. — Por quê? — ele perguntou.

— Você esta machucado, — ela disse. — Eu não deveria tê-lo tocado…

Ele riu maldosamente. — Eu quis.

— Eu ainda não posso ir para cama com você, — ela disse miseravelmente. — Eu não me preocupo se o mundo inteiro fizer isto, eu ainda não posso!

As mãos dele abriram e envolveram os seios dela ternamente. — Você quer, — ele murmurou enquanto os acariciava.

— Claro que eu quero! Os olhos dela fecharam e ela se moveu mais íntimo às mãos dele. — Oh, meu Deus, Sirius não faça isso! — ela conseguiu dizer firmemente, enquanto tremia.

— Sua pele é muito sensível, — ele disse contra os lábios dela. — E macia e gosto de sentir a seda morna debaixo de minhas mãos. Eu gostaria de colocá-la sobre essa escrivaninha tirar sua blusa e poria meus lábios em seus seios. Mas a Sra. Culbertson está fazendo café. — Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela com os olhos cinza ofuscados. — Agradeça a Deus, — ele sussurrou absorto.

— Agradeça a Deus por isso o quê? — Ela perguntou brusca.

— Milagres, talvez, — ele respondeu. Ele alisou a blusa novamente para cima e os olhos dele viram os seios bonitos, seios róseos com os mamilos num rosa mais escuro. — Eu poderia comê-los agora mesmo como bombons, — ele disse em um tom áspero. O escritório estava tão quieto que nenhum som pudesse ser ouvido além da respiração dela enquanto o olhava.

Os olhos pálidos dele eram quase de pesar. — Eu penso que te desejo até a morte — ele começou brusco enquanto dobrava o corpo.

Ela sentiu a boca dele parar em cima de seus seios com uma sensação maravilhosa. Com olhos abertos, sentiu a respiração parar em sua garganta, enquanto tremia.

Então ele observou, e viu os olhos dela. Ele fez um som que veio do fundo de sua garganta enquanto com a boca aberta quando ele a impeliu mais íntimo, de forma que ele quase a teve completamente naquele morno e úmido recanto.

Ela lamentou. O prazer cresceu a alturas insuportáveis. Os dedos dela enroscaram no cabelo dele e o puxou mais íntimo pra si. Ela rosnou nitidamente às sensações que ela sentia. Os quadris dela moveram involuntariamente, enquanto procurava o corpo dele.

A sucção se tornou tão doce que ela repentinamente arqueou-se para trás, e teria caído se não tivesse o apoio dos braços dele. Ela prendeu a respiração e convulsionou, enquanto dobrava o corpo em puro êxtase.

Ele sentia as contrações profundas do corpo dela embaixo de seus lábios com um orgulho intenso. A boca dele cresceu um pouco áspera, e as convulsões cessaram.

Só quando ele sentiu que ela começava a relaxar ele trouxe o rosto parado dela para si de forma que ele poderia olhar para a face dela.

Ela não pôde respirar. Ela chorou enquanto observava os olhos pálidos dele. As lágrimas vieram quentes e rápidas, quando ela percebeu o que tinha acontecido. E ele tinha visto isto!

Não faça isso, — ele a repreendeu ternamente. Enquanto ele pegava seu lenço e secava as lágrimas dos olhos vermelhos de Patrícia. — Não tenha vergonha.

— Eu poderia morrer de vergonha, — ela lamentou.

— Por isso? — ele perguntou suavemente. — Por me deixar assistir?

Sua face ficou vermelha. — Eu nunca, nunca…! — disse ela.

Ele pôs um dedo longo contra os lábios dela. — Eu nunca vi uma mulher sentir isso, — ele sussurrou. — Eu nunca soube que uma mulher pudesse sentir isso só por ter sido beijada dessa forma pela boca de um homem. É a experiência mais bonita que eu já tive.

Ela já não mais chorava agora. Ela o estava encarando, com seus olhos abertos, meigos e curiosos.

Ele puxou o cabelo dela para trás selvagemente. — Valeu tudo o que eu senti antes, — ele murmurou secamente.

Seu rosto ruborizou-se mais. — Eu não posso ficar aqui, — ela lhe falou de modo frenético. — Eu tenho que ir embora…

— Inferno! Não, você não vai, — ele disse trêmulo. — Você não ira para longe de mim uma segunda vez. Nem mesmo pense em sair correndo.

— Mas, — ela começou insistentemente.

— Mas o quê? — ele perguntou curto. — Mas você não pode me ter fora do casamento? Eu sei disso. Eu não lhe estou pedindo para que durma comigo.

— Será como uma tortura para você.

— Sim, — disse simplesmente. — Mas a alternativa é nunca lhe tocar. — A mão dele deslizou por cima da blusa dela e ele sorriu suavemente à resposta imediata do corpo dela. — Eu amo isto, — ele disse bruscamente. — E assim você fará.

Ela fez careta. — claro que eu faço, — ela murmurou. — Eu nunca deixei outro homem me tocar. É faz dois anos desde que eu até mesmo fui beijada.

— O mesmo aqui, — ele falou disse abruptamente.

— Ah! Você teve uma relação no passado! — ela jogou na cara dele, cheia de frustração e embaraço.

— Eu não fiz sexo com ela, — ele disse.

— Eles dizem que ela é muito bonita.

Ele sorriu. — Ela é. Bonita, elegante e amável. Mas eu não sinto desejo por ela, por mais que ela tenha sentido isso por mim, eu lhe falei que nós éramos amigos. E nós somos. E isso é tudo que nós somos.

— Mas… mas…

— Mas o que, Paty? — perguntou ele.

— Homens não deixam de beijar as mulheres só porque eles foram rejeitados uma vez.

— Era muito pior que há pouco ter sido colocado para trás, — ele lhe falou. — Saí em viagem e estava vivendo asperamente com isso. Eu me sentia muito insignificante. Os olhos estavam com dor pela memória passada. — Eu odiei ter feito mais um inimigo, seu padrinho. Ele era um homem bom. Mas eu nunca tive muito interesse em casamento ou deixado qualquer um chegar tão perto de mim como você fez. Se você não tinha medo de um relacionamento mais sério, eu sim tinha medo do casamento.

— James disse que seus pais não eram um casal feliz. — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha — Ele me pediu que lhe perguntasse por eles.

— Eu compreendo. — Ele suspirou. — Bem, eu já lhe falei um pouco sobre isso, mas nós vamos ter que falar mais cedo ou tarde sobre eles, e sobre algumas outras coisas. — Ele ergueu a cabeça pensativa e então olhou para ela com um sorriso maldoso. — Mas para o presente, feche melhor seu sutiã e coloque sua blusa para dentro e tente me olhar como se você não tivesse feito amor comigo.

— Por quê?

— Sra. Culbertson está vindo pelo corredor.

— Oh, meu Deus!

Ela tateou com mãos trêmulas e fechou os botões da blusa, a face dela vermelha o cabelo desarrumado selvagemente que ela logo se pos a ajeitar. Ele vestiu a camisa dele por cima dos ombros, os olhos prateados dele cheio de receio como ele tivesse feito esforços frenéticos para melhorar a aparência dele.

— Sorte eu não a ter colocado em cima da escrivaninha, não é? — ele disse, enquanto ria.

Havia uma fresta na porta meio fechada e Sra. Culbertson entrou com uma bandeja. Ela tinha a intenção de colocá-la em cima da escrivaninha intacta e nem mesmo dirigir o olhar a Patrícia.

— Aqui está. Desculpe ter demorando tanto, mas eu não pude achar o bule para colocar o creme.

— Quem vai querer tomar café com creme? — Sirius perguntou curiosamente.

— Foi à única desculpa que eu pensei, — ela lhe falou seriamente.

Ele pareceu intranqüilo. — Obrigado.

— Ela sorriu a ele e então olhou para Patrícia. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes quando ela saiu fechando a porta

A face de Patrícia ficou mais corada. Os olhos cinza dela estavam abertos e turbulentos. A boca dela estava inchada enquanto vacilante ela dobrou os braços acima dos seios.

Os olhos dele foram para a blusa dela e voltaram para seu rosto novamente.

— Quando eu olhei fixamente para você me excitei, e eu fiquei um pouco.... — Eu a feri?

A preocupação era verdadeira, ela estranhou a pergunta.

Ela meneou a cabeça, enquanto evitava os olhos dele. Estava envergonhada por se lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a conduziu para cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. — Sente um pouco enquanto coloco uma xícara de café para você.

Ela olhou para ele um pouco hesitante. — Tem algo errado comigo, você acha?— ela perguntou com honesta preocupação. — Eu quero dizer, é normal… Não é?

Os dedos dele a tocaram na face macia. Ele meneou a cabeça. — Pessoas não podem ser tão tímidas. Você poderia não ter repulsão a qualquer outro homem. Talvez esta espera tenha sido longa. Talvez você esteja em perfeita sintonia comigo. Eu poderia realizar a mesma coisa beijando suas coxas, ou sua barriga.

Ela corou. — Você não vai!

— Por que não?

O pensamento disto a fez sentir vibrações por todo corpo. Ela soube que os homens beijavam as mulheres em lugares íntimos, mas ela não tinha conhecimento total sobre isso.

— Entre as suas coxas é muito mais vulnerável de ser acariciado, — ele disse simplesmente. Sem mencionar suas nádegas, seus quadris, seus pés... — ele acrescentou com um sorriso suave. — Fazer amor é uma arte. Não há nenhuma regra fixa.

Ela o viu trazer o café em uma xícara de cerâmica. Ele deu a xícara a ela e deixou que seus dedos se tocassem deliberadamente antes de se afastar.

Ele a queria tanto que pouco podia resistir, mas, contudo, ainda era muito cedo. Ele teria que ir lentamente e não apresar as coisas. Ela não só tinha medo dele, mas de uma intimidade real. Ele não podia deixar as coisas irem muito longe.

— Quais assuntos nós vamos conversar agora? — ela perguntou depois que ela bebido a metade do seu café.

— Repolhos e reis, — ele meditou. Ele se sentou em frente a ela, as pernas longas dele cruzaram, e com olhos possessivos acariciando a face dela.

— Eu não gosto de repolho e eu não conheço nenhum rei.

— Então o que acha de nós deitarmos junto no sofá?

Os olhos dela brilharam, até vêem a diversão nos olhos dele, por cima da sua xícara. — Não brinque. Eu não sou esse tipo de garota.

— Eu não estou brincando.

Ela suspirou e tomou outro gole de café. — Não existe futuro para nós. Você sabe disso. — ela falou.

Ele não reconhecia isto. Ela estava vivendo de lembranças, convencida de que ele não tinha nada além do prazer para oferecer a ela. Sirius sorriu secretamente quando pensou no futuro. O destino tinha lhe dado uma segunda chance; e ele não ia desperdiçar essa chance.

— Sobre estes livros, — ele disse em um tom eficiente. — Eu fiz um esforço com eles, mas embora eu possa fazer matemática, minha caligrafia não é o que deveria ser. Se você não puder ler nenhum dos números, os circule e eu lhe contarei o que eles são. Eu tenho que me encontrar com um comprador previdente lá embaixo no celeiro em alguns minutos, mas eu estarei em algum lugar por perto todo o dia.

— Certo. — falou ela.

Ele terminou seu café e pôs a xícara na bandeja, enquanto olhava a hora no relógio. — Eu já vou. Ele olhou para ela com olhos cobiçosos e apoiou os braços na cadeira dela estudando-a. Nós vamos sair amanhã à noite para dançar.

O coração dela deu um salto. Ela estava se lembrando como era quando eles estavam intimamente juntos e sua face corou.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu. — Não precisa ficar tão apreensiva. O tempo para se preocupar será quando nada acontecer quando eu a segurar.

— Sempre acontecerá, — ela respondeu censurando-se depois.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. — Toda vez, — ele concordou. — Eu só tenho que tocá-la. — Ele sorriu suavemente. — E vice-versa, — ele acrescentou com um olhar maldoso.

— Eu era jovem, — ela o lembrou.

— Você ainda é, — ele a lembrou.

— Nem tanto. — ela aventurou.

— Nós dois aprendemos algo hoje, — ele disse calmamente. — Patrícia, se você sente tanto prazer com tão poucas carícias, tente imaginar como você sentiria se nós fomos até o fim.

As pálpebras dela tremularam. A respiração dela veio como um sussurrar de folhas.

Ele desceu a boca por sobre os lábios dela com ternura primorosa enquanto o separava com os seus. — Qual é o problema realmente? — ele perguntou junto à boca dela. — Você está com medo de mim?

O coração dela bateu freneticamente e então correu atrás dele. — Sirius pare com isso, por favor! — Ela gritou.

Ele respirou profundamente de forma que ele poderia ver os olhos dela. Ele não estava sorridente. Não era nenhuma piada. — Me explique melhor, então — ele disse calmamente.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, parecendo preocupada.

— Eu nunca contarei para ninguém. — Ele murmurou

— Eu sei disso. — Ela respirou fundo. — Quando minha prima Mary estava casada, ela veio nos visitar depois que a lua de mel dela terminou. Ela estava tão contente e entusiasmada. — Ela fez careta. — Ela disse que doeu muito e que ela tinha sangrado muito e que o marido dela tinha ficado zombando dela porque ela tinha chorado. Ela disse que ele nem mesmo lhe tinha dado um beijo. Ele apenas… fez o que tinha que fazer…!

Ele amaldiçoou respirando profundamente. — Você nunca falou com ninguém sobre sexo?

— Não era algo que eu poderia discutir com meus pais, e Mary era a única amiga que eu tinha, antes de conhecer as meninas e elas também tem a mesma posição que eu em relação a isso, mesmo que as coisas esquentem num momento todas sabemos até onde podemos ir — ela lhe falou. — Mary falou que todas as coisas escritas sobre sexo são meramente ficções, e que a realidade é muito diferente e que poucas gostam. A mãe dela disse que uma mulher aceita isso só pelo prazer de ter filhos.

Ele segurou as mãos dela, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

— Eu queria que você tivesse me falado isso dois anos atrás.

— Você teria rido, — ela respondeu. — Você não acreditou que eu era inocente.

Ele observou nos olhos dela. — Eu sinto muito, — ele disse pesadamente. — A vida ensina duras lições.

Ela pensou na sua própria experiência nos alojamentos, vendo de perto os horrores da guerra, homens, jovens e crianças morrendo ao seu redor. — Sim, ensina.

Ele ficou de pé e olhou para ela com um olhar preocupado.

— E eu não sei o que lhe falar. Eu nunca tive uma mulher inocente até você. Talvez doa. Mas eu lhe prometo, será só uma vez. Eu sou bastante experiente para fazer isto ser bom para você. E eu vou.

— Não vai ser daquele modo, — ela lembrou concisa trêmula, enquanto se negava a ter desfeitos seus sonhos de casamento e crianças que ela sempre quis ter com ele. — Nós vamos ser só amigos.

Ele não falou. O olhar dele não hesitou. — Eu conferirei depois com você sobre os livros, — ele disse calmamente.

— Ok.

Ele começou a sair, pensou melhor e apoiou novamente seu peso nos braços da cadeira. Você se lembra do que aconteceu quando eu comecei a lhe beijar agora há pouco?

Ela ficou escarlate. — Por favor…

— Será do mesmo jeito, — ele falou uniformemente. — Será um pouco assim. Você não pensará em dor. Você poderá nem mesmo sentir qualquer dor. Você ficará de ponta-cabeça quando eu a tocar. E eu nem mesmo estava com tempo para lhe mostrar isso hoje. Pense nisso. Poderá ajudar.

Ele foi novamente para longe dela e pegou na escrivaninha o chapéu dele. Ele pós o chapéu enquanto sorriu para ela sombeteiro.

— Não deixe meus amigos pisarem em cima de você, — ele disse.

— Se um deles lhe der qualquer trabalho, bata neles com o primeiro objeto duro que você conseguir por nas mãos.

— Eles parecem ser muito agradáveis.

— Eles gostam de você, — ele respondeu. — Mas eles têm planos.

— Planos?

Não vai doer, — ele a assegurou. — Você nunca deveria lhes ter falado que você poderia cozinhar.

— Eu não entendo. — ela murmurou.

— Sra. Culbertson quer nos deixar. Eles não sabem fazer biscoitos. É para o qual eles vivem, uma bandeja de biscoitos untados com manteiga caseira e meia dúzia de potes de geléia.

— E o que isso tem haver comigo?

Você não sabe? — Ele se encostou contra a escrivaninha. — Eles decidiram que nós deveríamos nos casar.

— Nós?

— Nós somos como uma família. Principalmente nós compartilhamos coisas. Não as mulheres, mas nós compartilhamos as cozinheiras. — Ele levantou a cabeça dele e sorriu à face chocada dela. — Se eu me casar, eles não têm com que se preocupar quando terão o próximo biscoito fresco deles.

— Você não quer se casar comigo.

— Bem, eles provavelmente acharão ao redor algum modo para isso, ele disse prontamente.

— Eles não podem me forçar a me casar.

— Eu não faria nenhuma aposta sobre isso. — ele disse. — Você, contudo não os conhece.

— Você é o amigo deles. Eles querem que você seja feliz.

— Eles pensam que você me fará feliz.

Ela abaixou os olhos. — Você deveria falar com eles.

— E dizer o quê? Que eu não a quero? Acho que eles não acreditariam em mim.

— Eu quis dizer, você deveria lhes dizer que você não quer se casar.

— Eles já tiveram uma reunião e decidiram que eu quero. Eles escolheram um ministro e um vestido que eles acham que você ficará adorável vestinda nele. Eles até fizeram um embolso de um convite de casamento…

— Você está fora de si!

— Não, eu não estou. — Ele foi até a gaveta do meio da escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta e pegou o que seria um envelope, e mostrou a ela.— Eles produziram isto, — meneando a cabeça, deu o papel a ela. — Leia.

Era um convite de casamento. O nome do meio foi escrito errado. — É Ellen, não Ellis.

Ele alcançou a caneta que estava atrás dele, pegou de volta o convite, fez a mudança e devolveu a ela.

— Por que você fez isso? — ela perguntou curiosamente.

— Oh, eles gostam de tudo limpo e correto.

— Não corrija! Rasgue!

— Eles fariam outro depois. Os documentos impressos são os que estão lá em cima. Você não quer que seu nome do meio seja escrito errado várias vezes, você quer?

Ela estava menos ofegante. — Eu não entendo.

— Eu sei. Não se preocupe agora com isto. Há bastante tempo. Eles ainda não decidiram por uma data definida, de qualquer maneira.

Ela se levantou, com olhos selvagens. — Você não pode deixar que seus amigos decidam quando e com quem você vai se casar!

— Bem, você vai ter de impedi-los, então, — ele disse facilmente.— Mas não diga, eu não contava com isso.

Ele puxou o chapéu à cima dos olhos dele e caminhou pra fora da porta, enquanto saía assobiando suavemente.

N/A: Paty eu adorei ter tirado você!!! Mas seu presente me deu bastante trabalho por se tratar deste intocável especialmente...Tive que tomar muitos banhos frios...enquanto tentava escrever isso aqui.

Tentei ser o mais sútil possível mas o seu namorado não colabora muito pra isso. Rsrsrsrsr

Também o Sirius é o Sirius, né. Fazer o que não é a toa que sempre tem alguém querendo se meter com ele.

Espero que goste e Feliz Natal e Feliz 2009 atrazados!!!


End file.
